¡Esta goukon es un error! ¡Modern AU!
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: Arrastrada a 'una cita en grupo' en contra de tu voluntad, acabaste por conocer al aclamado príncipe de hielo, el chico adinerado por el que todas las estudiantes de Tokyo suspiraban. Pero para ti, resultó ser todo lo contrario... ¡No eras capaz de soportar a Levi Rivaille! Aunque todavía no eras consciente de que el joven ya tenía planes con respecto a ti...
1. Los tortuosos planes de Hanji y Petra

No eras una persona a la que le resultase sencillo socializar, no es que te llevases mal con la gente, ni que no tuvieras con quien hablar, simplemente no confiabas en las personas... Pero todo ésto parecía haberseles olvidado a tus compañeras de la clase A, que te habían involucrado forzosamente en la especie de planificación de su futura 'cita a ciegas'.

No te sentías cómoda rodeada de gente que no conocías, acababas por ponerte tan nerviosa que, o bien te afectaba volviéndote muda o tu boca cobraba vida propia y no dejaba de decir estupideces... ¡No había maldito término medio!

Lo peor de todo es que, tanto Petra como Hanji parecían absolutamente emocionadas por la maldita idea...

"¿Acaso no hay suficientes chicos en esta maldita secundaria como para que tengáis que cazar a los de otra? Y en todo caso... ¡¿Por qué tengo yo que verme arrastrada en todo esto?! ¡No estoy interesada en encontrar pareja!" Estabas de los nervios...

"¡Piensa en ello como un experimento para que superes tu fobia social!" Replicó Hanji golpeando emocionada con las manos en el pupitre. Le ibas a dar tú experimentos...

"¡Oh vamos [Nombre]! ¡Prometo que será divertido!" Suplicó Petra batiendo tanto sus pestañas que resultaba difícil no pensar que en cualquier momento podría echar a volar por la ventana abierta del aula.. ¡Maldita sea, si tan sólo hiciera eso... todos tus problemas se acabarían en ese mismo instante!

"Divertido para ti, ¡que llevas soñando con poder conocer al príncipe de hielo desde que nos volvimos estudiantes de secundaria! No entiendo que tan emocionada puedes estar de ponerte a voluntad propia en el radar de un bastardo jugador, ¡eres demasiado ingenua! ¡Ese tipo de chicos no es de los que busca una relación como tú, Ral! ¡Acabará jugando contigo para después desecharte de forma cruel!" Estabas cansada de discutir por algo tan absurdo como esto, sabías que esas dos no te dejarían ninguna vía de escape, no tan decididas como parecían estar.

Cansada como te encontrabas, te levantaste y te marchaste sin siquiera despedirte de ellas poniendo rumbo a tu aula, al menos podrías sacar fuera de tu mente tus frustraciones entrenando con Annie, ella lo entendería...

_**Horas más tarde:**_

_*Timbre de final de clase*_

Reiner, tu compañero de mesa, se había sobresaltado ante el tremendo y sonoro _*Pum*_ que habías provocado al golpear tu cabeza repetidas veces contra tu pupitre.

"Ey ey, [Nombre] Pareces más decaída que de costumbre, ¿Va todo bien?" Dijo poniendo una mano en tu hombro y zarandeándote de forma cuidadosa.

"Nada va bien Rei... Dime, ¿hoy vas al dojo de los Leonhart?"

El enorme rubio pareció sopesar algo por unos instantes, antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza.

"Perfecto, parece que hoy mi rival no va a asistir asi que, por favor ... ¡quedas encargado de sacar toda ésta mierda de mi aunque sea a base de golpes!" Sollozaste antes de despedirte para ir a trabajar, dejando al chico en clase aún desternillándose de risa por tu teatral respuesta.

LLegaste justo a tiempo al maid café, entrando como un vendaval a los cambiadores, cuanto antes acabase el turno de hoy y pudieras huír a refugiarte en la tranquilidad de la guarida, como a veces llamabais al dojo y descargar de paso toda tu ira, mejor.

Pero la escena que apareció ante ti, detuvo instantáneamente tus pasos... ¡Ya estaban otra vez!

Ay, señor...

"¡Por el amor de dios Ymir! ¡Detente! ¡Eso es acoso sexual! Tienes suerte de que Christa sea indulgente contigo porque de ser yo, ¡te habría pateado el jodido trasero!" Tus gritos sólo causaron que la aludida en cuestión te devolviese la mirada sin el menor interés, sonriendo maliciosa y apretando más su agarre sobre la pequeña rubia, visiblemente incómoda.

"¿Celosa?" Dijo la chica estrujando los senos de su más que colorada víctima.

"¡¿QUIEN LO ESTARÍA!?" Y así es como comenzó tu jornada laboral. _Sigh._

Pese a que no te llevabas mal con tus compañeras y el ambiente de trabajo en el _Neko no Footsteps ('NF Maid para abreviar )_ era de sobra agradable, te costaba bastante no sentirte fuera de lugar, bien sabido era que éste no resultaba, por decirlo de alguna manera ser 'tu elemento'... Pero la paga era sorprendentemente abundante y si conseguías buenas propinas, al final de mes el sobre de tu sueldo resultaría ser tan rechonchito que la cartera ni se doblaría.

Y para alguien como tú, que vivía sola en un destartalado piso a punto de caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento, sin familia en la que apoyarse y teniendo que hacerte cargo de todos tus gastos por tu cuenta, ya que no tenías nada... Éste trabajo había resultado ser todo un bote salvavidas. Sobre todo tras haber sufrido dejándote la piel en muchos otros, antes de haber encontrado una vacante aquí.

¿Y que sacrificabas a cambio? Enfrentarte a 'tu miedo' unas cuantas horas.

Tener que hablar con desconocidos, algunos que intentaban ligar desesperadamente contigo para tu incomodidad, mientras te paseabas por el exitóso negocio ataviada con trajes que, aunque hermosos, te resultaban de lo más vergonzosos y fetichistas, dado las tórridas miradas que te dedicaban algunos de los clientes a veces, si es que te dabas cuenta.

Finalmente la jornada de trabajo de hoy había finalizado, _¡YEY!_

LLegaste al dojo tan rápido como pudiste, convirtiendo tus piernas en gelatina por el terrible esfuerzo al que cruelmente las habías sometido.

"¡Creí que no vendrías Nin-nin!" Rió el enorme rubio, mientras seguía en duelo con el chico silencioso, Bertolt Hoover.

"¿De verdad aún sigues llamándola así?" El moreno parecía consternado ante la noticia.

"Oh vamos, es un mote adorable que le pega, ¡simplemente mírala!" señaló en tu dirección antes de detener un golpe de su adversario que por poco tenía escrito el nombre de su cara, para poco después añadir " Échale un sólo vistazo y te habrás convencido de que a día de hoy ¡sigue pensando en que de mayor será un ninja!"

Ésto sólo causo que tanto tu como el joven moreno suspiráseis derrotados a la vez, mientras él reía bajo vuestro aburrido escrutinio. Los únicos recuerdos de infancia que asolaban tus memorias involucraban a estos dos chicos y a Annie.

Desde que podías recordar habíais sido amigos de infancia, y siendo la más alocada e hiperactiva del grupo... Casi desde el primer momento, te habían bautizado con ése mote ya que siempre que te preguntaban que querías ser de mayor, tu única y tajante respuesta era : ¡UN NINJA!

Aunque a eso había que sumarle para tu vergüenza, que te habían pillado correteando incontables veces por el vecindario con una bufanda tapando tu boca, mientras hacías supuestos 'jutsus' que te habías inventado a la vez que alertabas a todos de tu presencia, con el grito de guerra de ¡NIN-NIN!

Éste recuerdo te trajo una pequeña sonrisa a los labios, mientras ponías tus brazos en jarras sobre tu cuerpo. Los dos muchachos se detuvieron a observarte de reojo, sopesando lo que podría estar por suceder. Poco tiempo de descanso les concediste antes de echar a correr en su dirección, ¡a punto de patear sus malditos traseros!

Bert, había fintado hacia su derecha, evadiéndote con éxito. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo del pobre Reiner, que aún riéndose no tuvo tiempo de armar guardia ante tu ataque.

Lo tiraste al suelo, inmovilizándolo con todo tu peso y doblando sus brazos tras la espalda, mientras que te medio sentabas complacida sobre su musculoso cuerpo, sin soltar tu agarre.

El chico ante esto, sólo se le ocurrió añadir más leña al fuego..."¿Ves? Te lo dije Bert, tiene futuro como maldito ninja, ¡AY!"

Apretaste más tu agarre, para poco después estallar todos en sonoras carcajadas bajo la estoica mirada de Annie, que había decidido sorprenderos con su presencia en ése preciso instante.

"Hacéis mucho barullo aquí abajo" Dijo apartándose un rubio mechón de pelo de su cara.

"¡La culpa es de Reiner!" Dijistéis Bertolt y tú al unísono.

"¡La culpa es de Nin-nin!" Se defendió Reiner a la misma vez que vosotros dos.

Os mirásteis unos a otros y en ese momento, incluso Annie se unió a vuestras risas, interrumpiendo la paz que reinaba en el dojo.

"¿Cansados?" Inquirió la rubia tras haberos calmado y recuperado el aliento.

Todos asentisteis de forma efusiva con la cabeza, para poco después seguirla por uno de los pasillos que comunicaban 'vuestra guarida' con su vivienda.

Cogió unos cuantos refrescos de la nevera y os indicó que os acomodáseis en su sala de estar.

Para cualquiera que no conociera a estos tres chicos como tú, a simple vista resultarían personas frías y calculadoras, personas sin corazón que miran a los demás por encima del hombro, como si se creyeran los más poderosos Titanes sacados de ésas historias griegas tan famosas de las que últimamente no dejabais de hablar en clase de literatura.

Pero para tu suerte, debido a tus circunstancias, el destino parecía haberte brindado la oportunidad de conocerles a fondo, por lo cual estabas profundamente agradecida.

Pese a sus personalidades y al 'frío y distante' comportamiento que solían mostrar ante los demás, esos tres resultaban ser personas con un fuerte sentido del compromiso, y más importante aún... de la amistad.

Éstas personas, eran las únicas en las que confiabas plenamente, y en inumerables ocasiones, habían resultado ser tus únicos pilares de fuerza.

La temprana muerte de tu madre había azotado tu corta existencia dejándote prácticamente destruída y sumida en la desesperación... Y tras ello, Annie y su padre te habían acogido como un miembro más de su familia. Hasta que cumpliste la edad suficiente para encontrar un trabajo, y poder dejar así de depender de su amabilidad.

No podías soportar la idea de suponer una carga para alguien, y menos aún para aquellos que habían hecho tanto por ti sin pedir jamás nada a cambio.

Al principio había sido muy difícil encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre las clases, los trabajos de mierda a los que te habías visto forzada a aceptar en orden de pagar tus facturas y todo lo demás. Cosa que para los chicos no había pasado inadvertida, y en muchas ocasiones se presentaban sin avisar por tu apartamento, dispuestos a ayudar con lo que fuera necesario o incluso cargando con cena, para que no gastases de tus escasos ahorros.

Para ti, sus visitas convertían el viejo edificio en el que residías en el cálido hogar que nunca habías pensado que volverías a tener jamás.

Y ahora, aquí reunidos los cuatro, era la mayor sensación de paz y felicidad que encontrabas en tu extraña vida.

"Y bien , ¿ que has hecho ahora?" preguntó el chico moreno sacándote de tu ensoñación.

"¿EH?" Sobresaltada, dirigiste tu mirada confusa al muchacho.

"Reiner nos alertó de tu 'estado' de gato asustadizo" Annie alzó la mirada, observándote sin dejar de sorber por la pajita de su refresco.

"Ah... pues, ¡ 'las arpías' con las que me llevo de la clase A, están organizando una goukon con los chicos de la _secundaria N_ y me han metido en ello! Olvidad lo de arpías..." Suspiraste.

"Pese a todo esas chicas me caen bien" sollozaste ahogando tus penas en el burbujeante líquido frente a ti.

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos poco antes de suspirar con cansancio prácticamente a la vez.

"Si sigues teniendo problemas con ése tipo de cosas y no quieres ir, simplemente no lo hagas. No veo donde está el problema." La rubia se cruzó de piernas mientras argumentaba sus pensamientos.

"Además... ¿Nin-nin con chicos? ¡Acabará pidiéndoles a gritos un duelo para demostrar su hombría!" Todos, incluída tú os reísteis ante el comentario de Reiner, que había refrescado en vuestras memorias el gracioso recuerdo de la primera vez que los chicos y tú jugasteis juntos.

_-Flashback-_

Habías pedido permiso al señor Leonhart para acercarte al parque del vecindario, ya que Annie no estaba en casa y te aburrías por no tener con quién jugar.

Y para cuando llegaste, te encontraste con un pequeño chico moreno, sentado en un columpio, completamente en silencio mientras que un niño de cabello rubio y pequeños ojos parecía estar intimidándole, debido a sus escandalosos gritos y aspavientos.

Ante ello, tu instinto de justicia tomó el control de todo tu pequeño cuerpo, y tu mal hábito de decir estupideces dado a tu dificultad para socializar, también decidió que era el preciso instante de entrar en acción.

Con un movimiento que el tío (como llamabas al padre de Annie) te había enseñado, alejaste al chico rubio del moreno aún en el columpio.

Sujetándolo por el cuello de su camiseta y sacando provecho de la palpable diferencia entre vuestras constituciones, aprovechaste su enorme peso de tal manera que jugase en su contra. Lo desequilibraste, situada de espaldas a él y tirando de su camiseta mientras te inclinabas hacia delante pateando sus pies en el proceso.

El chico, cayó hacia atrás pasando sobre tu espalda para acabar en el suelo, estupefacto y provocando un sonoro estruendo que resonó por el parque.

"¡Te reto a un duelo! Si gano dejarás de acosar a ése chico, ¡asi que si eres un hombre, lucha conmigo y demuestra tu hombría!" Le habías gritado con toda la fuerza de la que disponían tus pequeños pulmones mientras plantabas un dedo acusador frente a su cara.

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro incrédulos, antes de que una pequeña risa por parte del moreno silencioso se sumase a las carcajadas del chico rubio aún en el suelo.

Tus mejillas se encendieron tanto o más que un semáforo en señal de stop. El moreno ayudó a incorporarse al chico que habías pateado, que sonriéndote te explicó como habías malinterpretado la situación.

En realidad ambos habían estado argumentando sobre personajes de un anime... Y como Bertolt no era un niño de ademanes muy efusivos, habías saltado precipitadamente a la conclusión equivocada.

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Suspiraste justo antes de explicarles lo increíblemente insistentes que podían resultar esas dos chicas, y que te caían realmente bien como para negarles un favor... Maldita sea, ¿por que tenías la sensación de que por culpa de ésto estabas firmando una futura condena?

* * *

_**A/N:**_ En el siguiente capítulo nuestra protagonista se enfrentará a la infame Goukon! Por favor, hacedme saber vuestras opiniones por medio de vuestros fav/follow o review, ¡Así sabré si queréis más! xDD


	2. ¡Pues empezamos bien!

El sueño parecía atacarte por todos los frentes posibles, y el día nublado que vislumbrabas desde tu asiento no contribuía a desprenderte de tu somnoliento estado.

Tan zombie estabas que en más de una ocasión, el pobre de Reiner tuvo que darte discretos codazos para que la ira del profesor no recayera sobre ti.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, te pusiste en marcha dirección a la cafetería, con el enorme chico rubio a tu lado. Miradas de estudiantes de otras clases volaban sobre vosotros dos... Habían llegado a tus oídos rumores en los que ambos eráis considerados pareja, ya que el muchacho rara vez se separaba de ti, y siempre eras rodeada por su aura protectora, que no dudaba en tornarse en amenazadora ante cualquiera que se acercase a ti, sólo por precaución y para alivio de tu incomodidad ante otra gente.

Todos en el grupo, a vuestra manera, resultábais ser muy sobre protectores los unos con los otros. Y adorabas éso, pese a todos los malentendidos que a veces pudiera ocasionar.

Como aquella vez que, poco después de haber entrado en la secundaria, un chico de un curso superior te había estado esperando en los casilleros. El pobre , nervioso, se había acercado a ti intentando entablar conversación pese a su creciente incomodidad y con toda su cara teñida de un rojo, que a parte de tu miedo por la situación, no dudaste en encontrar adorable.

Y cuando estaba prácticamente declarando sus supuestos sentimientos por ti, una presencia se había apostado a tu espalda. El chico se quedó blanco al encontrarse con el musculoso Reiner como un guarda espaldas tras de ti, que aunque no estuviera mirando mal al muchacho, provocó un escalofrío visible en él...

"¡L-lo siento! ¡No sabía que tenía novio!" sollozó por su vida poco antes de desaparecer, prácticamente vaporizándose ante vuestras atónitas miradas. Seguramente ese día había tenido que cambiarse los pantalones...

Reprimiste una risita, que captó la atención del rubio. "Vaya, ¿ya estás de buen humor?"

"Nah, sólo estaba recordando algo divertido" respondiste dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice acompañada de unos codazos juguetones.

Al doblar la esquina os topásteis con Bertolt saliendo en ese instante de su aula, su rostro tanto o más somnoliento que el tuyo.

Una vez en la cafetería, os acomodásteis en la mesa que Annie había estado custodiando. Normalmente, el momento del almuerzo resultaba ser una batalla campal en ésta zona, dado que o salías corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo nada más sonar el timbre, o te quedabas sin mesa.

Pero siempre y cuando Annie o Reiner se adueñaran de una, eso no supondría ningún problema para vosotros, ya que nadie se atrevía ni a acercarse.

Lo cual te resultaba tanto triste como injusto, ya que ellos no merecían ser tratados como si fueran monstruos temibles, pero a la vez, a veces hasta tenía su gracia ver las reacciones que provocaban en los demás estudiantes. Verlos ahí simplemente sentados, con esa expresión pensativa que todo el mundo interpretaba como asesina, esperando por el resto de nuestra banda por aparecer, hacía temblar a los alumnos de alrededor .

Te sentaste frente a Bertolt, que luchaba tanto o más que tu por permanecer consciente.  
Pocos minutos después, Petra y Hanji te saludaron en la distancia, abandonando la mesa en la que estaban sentadas y dejando atrás a las sorprendidas chicas de su clase.

Que poco después aprovecharon para cuchichear entre ellas, al ser conscientes de hacia donde se dirigían sus dos amigas. Podías ver su miedo desde aquí. _Sigh..._

Se aproximaron a vosotros algo temerosas por los otros tres presentes, a los cuales no conocían en persona, pero si por los abundantes rumores que volaban por toda la secundaria.

Puñetera gente cotilla... _¡ARG!_ ¡De verdad!

Para aliviar la evidente tensión de las muchachas sonreíste, palmeando los espacios libres que quedaban a tu derecha, indicándoles así que eran libres de tomar asiento sin temer por sus vidas o algo peor.

Hanji ante ésto, salió disparada a apoderarse del hueco señalado, mientras que Petra un poco más reticente se acercó despacio, aún nerviosa. Te recordaba a un cervatillo asustadizo...

"¿Éstas son las famosas chicas de la clase A?" Reiner las observó curioso, provocando un escalofrío en las aludidas.

"Rei, ¡si achinas más aún tus ojos van a creer de veras que planeas asesinar a alguien!" Dijiste tirándole de forma juguetona varias veces de la solapa de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

"Ah... ¡perdón, perdón! ¿pero que quieres que haga? Mis ojos son así, no es algo que pueda cambiar" contestó el muchacho frotándose la nuca incómodo.

Ante ésta escena, Hanji y Petra se relajaron visiblemente y las oísteis reprimir su risa.

"Entonces... ¿ es cierto que sois tan temerarias como para llevar a la pequeña desastre a una goukon?" Inquirió Bertolt incrédulo.

"¡Pffffft!" Annie y Reinar lucharon con todas sus fuerzas contra las carcajadas que estuvieron a punto de aflorar de sus gargantas por el inusual comentario de Bert.

"¡¿OYE?! ¡¿Que es eso de pequeña desastre?!" Tus mofletes se empezaban a inflar de forma infantil, completamente indignada.

Bertolt estiró uno de sus alargados brazos en tu dirección pellizcando una de tus infladas mejillas con cariño, medio recostándose en la mesa durante el proceso.

Todos rieron ante ésto, volviendo notablemente el ambiente más agradable ante las sorprendidas miradas de la abarrotada cafetería.

"¡Vaya, ahora entiendo realmente el motivo por el que prácticamente [Nombre] no se despega nunca de vosotros! ¡Que interesante!" Hanji estaba emocionada, casi seguro haciendo planes para estudiaros en un futuro. ¡Esa chica y sus malditos ' experimentos' como a ella le gustaba llamarlos...!

Petra sonrió, poco antes de aclararse la garganta y captar por completo toda vuestra atención "¡Tengo noticias sobre nuestros emocionantes planes!"

"Oh-oh" te estremeciste bajo el toque de Bertolt, por la temida noticia. ¡El maldito moreno parecía estar completamente entretenido con tus puñeteras mejillas! Te asegurarías de clamar por venganza más tarde... _¡Humpf!_

"Resulta que los chicos han pensado un plan genial para que no sea como esas típicas citas en grupo que siempre acaban por convertirse en cliché, llendo a karaokes ¡y esas cosas tan poco emocionantes!" Coreó Hanji.

"Nin-nin, esto suena a problemas para ti" Oh Annie, tu también no...

La mano de Reiner se posó sobre tu cabeza revolviéndote el pelo, te estaban picando a posta... ¡Esos tres! _Sigh..._

"Dado que para el fin de semana dan buen tiempo, uno de los chicos ha sugerido la idea de pasarlo en una especie de casa rural, propiedad de su familia, que actualmente usan como pensión. ¡Sólo tenemos que pagar por nuestra comida y el autobús!" Petra pestañeó suplicante en tu dirección.

"¡Y además está cerca del mar y el paisaje de la zona es increíble!" Hanji estaba intentando engatusarte de forma tan obvia...

Oh...no... Una cosa era haber organizado una maldita cita a ciegas en grupo, que ya de por si para ti era malo. ¡Pero 'éste plan suicida' era otra cosa muy distinta a lo que habíais acordado!

Acabar perdida un fin de semana con unos chicos que no conocías en absoluto, en una pensión lejos de la seguridad de lo que te era conocido, resultaba cuanto menos... fiable.

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Estás loca si piensas que voy a participar en ese descabellado asunto!" te estremeciste, tu nerviosismo estaba pasando factura.

"Pero..."

"¡Pero nada Ral!" Apretaste la muñeca de una de las manos de Bertolt en busca de apoyo, el muchacho aún seguía de forma distraída amasando tus mofletes, pasando del tema.

"Nin-nin, ¿no habías dicho ayer que te resultaba difícil negarles un favor a éstas chicas?" Inquirió Reiner con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Deja de picarme! ¡No estás ayudando!" Tu mirada clavó dagas directamente en los ojos del muchacho por unos segundos, antes de que una emocionada Hanji interrumpiera zarandeándote en tu asiento.

"¡¿Realmente hablas de nosotras con ellos?! ¡No sabíamos que nos apreciabas tanto!"

Te estrechó contra si en un casi mortífero abrazo... Las cosas parecían complicarse más por segundos, hasta que una bombilla se encendió en tu cabeza.

"Petra, ¿en una goukon no se dice que cuantos más mejor? ¿Pueden venir ellos?" Señalaste con tu cabeza a los tres de tu panda, que reflejaron en sus miradas una ansia asesina en ese mismo instante.

"Eh...pero es que... se supone que de nuestro grupo sólo van chicas..." Comentó la joven castaña sopesando algo confusa.

"¡Vaya por dios...!" "¡Que lástima!" Fingieron Bertolt y Reiner con voz lastimera a la vez.

Maldito su sarcasmo...

"Bueno Annie, parece que ahora es todo cosa tuya, ¡cuídala bien por nosotros dos!" Comentó Reiner dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Que había reventado la lata de su bebida ante el comentario, sin apartar su mirada asesina del rubio y sin inmutarse siquiera por el refresco que se estaba desparramando por toda la mesa, a punto de manchar su uniforme...

Una desbordante alegría estalló en ti, que con ojos llenos de súplica y esperanza miraste a Annie.

"¡Mierda...!" masculló la rubia al no poder resistir tu ataque de los _puppy-eyes._

No es que no fueras capaz de defenderte tu sola, simplemente la situación no te resultaría tan incómoda con ella como aliada fiable a tu lado.

Al menos, ahora estarías a salvo... _Ingenua de ti._

_**El fin de semana del viaje:**_

Annie y tu estábais de camino hacia la parada del autobús cuando tu móvil comenzó a sonar.

_LLamada entrante: Reiner_

Descolgaste aún sabiendo que sus intenciones sólo implicarían volverte más loca de lo que ya estabas desde que te habías despertado ese día. Pusiste el manos libres y miraste a la chica rubia que parecía tan imperturbable como siempre.

"¡Ey! ¡gatito asustadizo!" saludó Reiner.

"Buenos días pequeña ardilla" Diablos... Bertolt también estaba con él y se había sumado a sus juegos. _Argh._

"Tengo el manos libres puesto, y Annie está a mi lado con cara de querer dar una paliza a alguien... Seguid así ¡y la mandaré directa en vuestra dirección!" Sonreíste de forma cómplice a tu amiga que te correspondió con una mueca ladeada.

"Annie" saludaron ambos solemnemente al unísono, como si estuvieran saludando a su superior.

Todos reímos en ese instante, maldita sea... Pese a ser dos malditos días te ibas a sentir tan fuera de lugar y desprotegida lejos de ellos...

"¡En realidad llamábamos para daros ánimos! ¡No dudéis en arrastrar por el barro a cualquiera que os haga sentir incómodas o intente sobaros!"

Se oyó como coro a Bertolt añadir ante la última frase un "que seguro que lo intentarán" antes de que Reiner continuase con... "¡eso hará más divertida la anécdota cuando volváis!"

Ese maldito rubio estaba jugando con su prematura muerte...

Colgaste el teléfono malhumorada, cabreada al menos quizá causases tanta impresión como la presencia de Annie y, quizá así los chicos de la_ secundaria N_ no se molestarían ni en mirar en tu dirección...

Hanji y Petra ya estaban allí, hablando con tres jóvenes de lo más animados.

Uno de ellos parecía estar revoloteando tan en exceso alrededor de Petra, que la pobre parecía querer poder desintegrarse allí mismo. Puede que si tuvieras que acabar golpeando a alguien éste fin de semana...

Sin embargo, Hanji disfrutaba agobiando a los otros dos chicos 'narrándoles las aventuras de sus supuestos experimentos', entre los cuales te citó como su más digno sujeto a estudio.

_Grrr... _Tu gruñido debió haber sido increíblemente audible, porque todos se giraron para dirigir la atención hacia donde An y tu os encontrabais.

"¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos todos!" Aseguró Petra, dando una palmada emocionada.

¿Como... todos? No te salían las cuentas... ¿Para ésto habías arrastrado tu jodido trasero hasta aquí? ¡Realmente podían haber escogido a cualquier otra persona a torturar! O quizá haber metido a Annie en ésto había desequilibrado sus planes y no habían encontrado finalmente a otro chico más para venir...

"Nuestro amigo se nos unirá allí" Aseguró un rubio despejando tus dudas, antes de presentarse como Eld.

Tanto Annie como tú os subisteis al autobús sin mediar palabra, lo cual atrajo la atención de los muchachos, incomodándote al instante. Tenían la curiosidad escrita por toda la cara...

"¡Ella es la chica de la que os estaba hablando!" Te señaló Hanji al captar el objeto de interés de los chicos... "¡¿No es sorprendentemente curioso que en nuestra sociedad de hoy en día todavía existan sujetos tan interesantes como ella?!" Maldita sea... ¡te estaba 'vendiendo' como un mono de feria!

Annie, ante esto se rió por lo bajo, oculta en la seguridad de su asiento.

"Se llama [Nombre]" Aclaró Petra propinándole un codazo a Hanji por sus malos modales.

El resto del viaje trascurrió sin incidencias y tanto tu mejor amiga como tú os habíais acurrucado compartiendo unos cascos, sumidas tranquilamente en la música.

Oías de fondo charlar a Petra con los muchachos, mientras que la cabeza de Hanji a veces asomaba por encima de su asiento, observando con detenimiento cada uno de vuestros movimientos, en busca de obtener nuevas anotaciones para 'su investigación'.

Para cuando el autobús se detuvo, las carcajadas de los chicos te sacaron de tu estupor, te habías dormido prácticamente llenando de babas el hombro de tu amiga, con cara de pato. Menuda buena impresión...

"Por aquí" Os guió el chico que se había presentado como Gunther.

Enormes y coloridos árboles enmarcaban un pequeño camino empedrado, no podías dejar de observar el paisaje completamente cautivada... Tan abstraída en la imagen de todo aquello, que acabaste separándote del grupo sin darte cuenta.

Deambulando por el bosque, seguiste admirando la belleza del paisaje, tomando durante el accidental paseo fotos con tu móvil. Le enviaste riéndote la de una ardilla a Bertolt, percatándote de que no tenías cobertura.

Apuraste tus pasos hasta alcanzar una asombrosa laguna que se extendía un poco más allá. Éste lugar parecía sacado de un cuadro.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó los árboles a tu alrededor, revolviendo tu largo/corto cabello y arrastrando en el aire pequeños pétalos de las flores que coronaban gran parte de la vegetación del lugar.

Extasiada por toda la escena, decidiste alargarlo un poquito más, antes de asegurarte de encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Observaste el agua cristalina de la tranquila laguna, y sin pensarlo dos veces, te deshiciste de tus zapatillas y te metiste en el pequeño lago hasta casi las rodillas, procurando no mojar tus pantalones cortos.

Una sensación refrescante te recorrió el cuerpo, dejando a su paso un extraña sentimiento de calma y felicidad en el proceso. Reíste como cuando tan sólo eras una niña y tu única preocupación era ser tan rápida como para perseguir a Reiner y Bertolt por el parque mientras Annie os observaba a salvo, subida a un árbol.

Metiste tus manos en el agua y refrescaste tu rostro. No habías caído en la cuenta de que toda la escena de tu pequeña locura momentánea no había pasado desapercibida...

Un chico que estaba recostado leyendo de forma perezosa contra uno de los árboles cercanos, se había mantenido observándote con curiosidad desde el primer momento en el que el viento había revuelto tu pelo .

"Tch, estás fastidiando mi lectura ¡mocosa!"

Con un escalofrío abriéndose paso por tu columna, te giraste para procurar el origen de la voz.

El muchacho misterioso, aún apoyado sobre el árbol parecía observarte con expresión severa. Pero las sombras que proyectaba el gran cerezo te impedían contemplar sus facciones con exactitud.

Te sentías acorralada y avergonzada, las únicas opciones que vagaban por tu mente eran sumamente contradictorias... ¿Qué hacer? ¿Huír o dejarle inconsciente por imbécil?

Antes de poder tomar tu decisión, una canción llenó el silencio.

Observaste 'al imbécil' contestar a su teléfono mientras que volvías a la orilla, para sentarte y seguir con tu sesión fotográfica improvisada, esperando a que tus piernas se secaran para calzarte y huír lo más rápido posible de aquella maravillosa fantasía temporal que se había visto invadida por ése villano molesto, en particular.

"Seh, estoy cerca... Tch menuda molestia, te recuerdo que vine por hacerte un favor maldita sea, si si.. Me pondré a ello. Estaré ahí en 5 minutos... 10 si nada me estorba" Su voz rompiendo la paz del lugar estaba comenzando a tocarte un poco las narices.

El sonido de unos pasos aproximándose a tu posición, te alertaron, tensando tu cuerpo al instante. Ignoraste con descaro al molesto causante de todos y cada uno de aquellos irritantes sonidos.

"Tu debes de ser [Nombre]" Susurró en tu maldita oreja, enviando una ráfaga de corriente por todo tu cuerpo, intimidada como te sentías en ese momento, reaccionaste poniéndote en pie de un salto y procurando así dejar la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

El chico moreno de pequeña constitución y con un corte de pelo completamente pasado de moda, te estudió con sus intensos ojos claros de arriba abajo con completo detenimiento, parecía estar valorando si le agradaba o no la vista...

"Tch. Deja de comportarte como una maldita cría de guardería y mueve el culo, tienes a tus amigas histéricas buscándote mientras tu pierdes el tiempo aquí jugando con el agua. ¿Necesitas más tiempo para hacer pompitas?" Tiró de uno de tus brazos y en ese momento fue cuando perdiste el control.

Con tu extremidad libre le sujetaste la muñeca de su brazo aún en contacto con tu piel, mirándole asqueada. Para poco después rápida como un rayo soltar su agarre, y de un tirón hacerle perder el equilibrio, asegurándote de que aterrizase en el agua.

"¡No soporto que gente como tú me toquen!" le gritaste echa una furia por encima de tu hombro huyendo de allí, sin escuchar el "Tch. Interesante" que el irritante chico te había dedicado en respuesta.


End file.
